


Bath Time

by rivers_bend



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bath night is Gwen's favourite night of the week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mae_rhys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mae_rhys/gifts).



Bath night is Gwen's favourite night of the week. She often hears the other servants complaining about lugging buckets of water upstairs, but to Gwen it's worth it in order to slip her arms into the water to wash Morgana's back, run her fingers over that soft skin slippery with rose-scented soap.

Before putting her to bed, Gwen helps Morgana plait her hair. Then she can retire to her own bed where she runs her fingers over skin slippery with a clearer fluid, keeping silent as she finds her pleasure, surrounded by Morgana's flower scent drifting through the curtain.


End file.
